


Lizzie's Birthday Surprise

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions, tinyPsycho77



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lizzie's birthday, but the one person she wants to spend it with isn't going to be there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slight OOC. Timeline is a touch off, set after Red exonerates Liz. Everything that follows is null and void: there's no Tom, no animosity between Red and Liz, no Agnes (yet), no Liz dying. Basically, everything that happens after the Director Pt. 2 is erased. Established relationship between Red and Liz; the whole task force knows and is cool with it.
> 
> Much to my dismay I do not own The Blacklisr or its characters, I just like to play with them...especially Red, I really like playing with Red ;)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta abeautifulmessofcontradictions.
> 
> And as always REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!!!!!!

"Red, what do you mean you’re going away?” Elizabeth Keen followed her partner into their bedroom, wrapping her silk bathrobe around her to stop herself from slamming the door shut.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know why you’re upset about this.” Red slid open his side of the closet. “You know how my business works; meetings can happen just like _that_.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Liz crossed her arms in a huff. “Well, how long will you be gone?”

“If all goes well...a week.” He grabbed a towel and turned towards the bed.

“A week!”

Red winced at her shrill tone.

“What do you mean a week? Red, my birthday is in two days…”

Red dropped the towel on the bed. “I know, Lizzie, but I can’t _not_ go. It’s not like I can reschedule these kinds of meetings.” He gathered her in his arms, nuzzling his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. “I know the timing sucks, sweetheart, but it can’t be avoided.”

Liz wound her arms around his waist and clung to him. “What about my birthday? This will be the first time celebrating it as a couple.” She knew she sounded like a petulant child but she didn’t care; he was leaving her alone on her birthday.

Red smiled down at her. “Lizzie, I love you, and I hate that I have to leave you, but I have to go.” He gave her a small smile. “Tell you what, I’ll send you a present.”

She looked up at him. “Promise?”

Red chuckled at her pout. “I promise.”

He dropped a kiss to her lips, relaxing against her as it deepened. Even after five months of dating and three years of knowing each other, they each felt the first-time tingle one gets when kissing the right person every time. Red slid his hands into the opening of her robe, undoing the loosely tied sash and slipping his hand around to grab her ass.

Liz moaned into his mouth; her hands rested on his stomach, gently gliding over the soft material of his dress shirt, she could feel the muscles twitch under her touch. She pulled his shirt from his pants and slipped them underneath, her fingers toyed with the beginnings of his happy trail.

Red let out a deep groan as he felt her fingers dip below his belt. “Lizzie…”

“When do you have to leave?” She pushed her hand further down his pants, gently caressing him.

“Um, I told Edward to have...oh, god...the jet ready by five.” Red tightened his grip on her bum, his hips bucked against her wandering hand.

Liz deftly undid his pants with her free hand before working on the buttons of his dress shirt. “Well it’s only two...whatever shall we do to pass the time, hmm?”

“Well, I was planning on having a shower.” He shifted his body, trying to garner more contact from the hand down his pants. “Jesus, Lizzie.”

Without warning, she pulled away from him, her hands slipping from his body. She wrapped her robe around her, redoing the sash, and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Red’s voice was thick with arousal.

“Well, you said you wanted to shower…” Liz gripped the door handle and slowly pulled open the door.

Red’s growl was the only warning before his palm slapped against the door and firmly closed it. His body pressed against her back, pushing her against the door, his free hand resting on her silk covered stomach.

“Oh, no; you can’t get me all hot and bothered and then just...leave.” He whispered hotly in her ear. “That’s not very nice, Agent Keen.”

She shivered at the intensity in his voice. Liz’s words of protest died on her lips when he began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. “Oh, Red.”

His tongue slowly traced a path from her neck, down to her collarbone, biting down on her flesh before sucking it into his mouth.

Liz dropped her head forward against the door; one hand reached behind her to grip his waist, the other slithered up the door and forced its way under his. She pushed back against his growing arousal, earning herself another deep growl.

Red relinquished his hold on her neck and peppered kisses along her jawline, silently coaxing her to turn her head, needing to taste her mouth. He shivered against her as her tongue tangled with his. His fingers curled around hers, their knuckles digging into the soft wood of the door, as he returned her kiss passionately.

Red broke the kiss with a groan, grinding the ridge of his erection against her. “Don’t move.” His tone made it clear that this was not a request.

He untangled his hand from hers and peeled her bathrobe from her body, letting the material drop to the floor in a crumpled heap. She wore nothing beneath the light blue fabric and Red felt himself harden even more.

“Oh, Lizzie, sweetheart...” His eyes raked over the length of her spine, the curve of her hips, and the swell of her ass. “Turn around.”

Liz slowly did as he asked, no longer embarrassed about being completely naked in front of him; he loved every inch of her body and never failed to remind her of it. She smiled at him as he stood there, pants and shirt open, black boxer-briefs tented, chest heaving.

“You, Mr. Reddington, are wearing entirely way too many clothes.”

Her sultry purr spurred him into action and he pulled off the garments in record time, tossing them to the side.

Liz eyed his naked form hungrily. “Much better.”

Smiling, Red stepped towards her, dipping his head to take her nipple into his mouth. He sighed around her as he felt her nails scrape across his shorn skull. He bite down gently and relished the sound of his whispered name echoing around the room.

She pulled his wicked lips back to hers, their tongues mimicking the movements that would later be conducted by their lower bodies. “Mmm, Red, baby, let’s go to bed.”

Liz hand trailed down his chest, loving the feel of the downy hair sliding through her fingers, her nail scraping across his nipple, giggling at his sharp intake of breath. It had surprised her at first how sensitive his chest was. She would have bet money on the back of his neck or even the small circular scar where she had rammed a ball point pen into his neck. Nevertheless, she took full advantage of his erogenous zone.

Red slid his hands down her back, bringing them to rest on her waist. He gave her a evil smirk before spinning her around and pushing her against the door again. Red lowered his mouth to her shoulder, nibbling towards her neck as he spread her legs with his thigh.

Liz braced one hand against the door, gripping the back of his skull with the other, and pushed back as he surged forward, filling her in one smooth stroke.

He pulled out until just the tip was left inside before slowly pushing back in deeply, again and again, faster and harder, until their sighs bounced off the walls of the bedroom in ecstasy.

He kissed her neck gently, staying put for a few more moments, before finally stepping away, sighing as he slowly slipped out of her. Quickly, he pulled her back to him, holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Now, about that shower…”

*****

“What time is it?” Her fingers gently caressed the underside of his chin as she deftly slipped the fabric of his tie into a half-windsor knot.

“Four.”

Liz nodded sadly as she tugged his tie into place, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from the striped pattern.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. “It’s only a week, sweetheart.”

“I know, it’s just...this is the first time celebrating my birthday with you, and you won’t be here.” Liz stepped back from him, shaking her head as if trying to forget that he was leaving. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel guilty. I know how important your meetings are. I’m just being hormonal; ignore me.”

Red offered her a crooked smile. “You’re allowed to be hormonal, Lizzie.” He dropped a hand to her slightly rounded belly. “Come; the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return.”

Entwining their fingers, he tugged her along, descending the stairs. They stopped before the open front door. Liz smiled and gave a small wave to Dembe, who was waiting by the idling car.

“Kate will be by later and Baz is right next door if you need anything.”

“Sounds good.” Liz wound her arms around his waist in a relaxed hug. “Call me when you land, okay?”

Red chuckled. “Yes, dear.”

Liz tightened her grip on him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He laid one last kiss on her lips. “I have to go now.

*****

Red settled back against leather seat, his eyes scanning the rapidly passing buildings. “Are we all set?”

“Yes, Raymond.” Dembe flicked his eyes to the rearview mirror. “Everything is in place.”

Red nodded. “Good.”

*****

Liz stood in the doorway, watching the Mercedes until it became nothing more than a speck on the horizon. She let out a sad sigh and retreated into their home. He would only be gone for a week but she already missed him terribly.

Liz returned to the bedroom, which still held the faint aroma of their earlier activities, and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank. Her head had just slipped through the opening of the top when she heard the vague vibration of her cell phone. She hurdled over the bed, snatching the iphone off the nightstand. She was momentarily disappointed when the name displayed was Aram’s and not Red’s.

_Hey Liz, I got those files you asked for, want me to swing by later?_

Her first reaction was to decline, but she would not become one of those women who waited around for their significant other.

_Yeah, sure. I’m home all day so just come over whenever._

She tossed the phone back onto the nightstand and flopped on the bed. It was so quiet without Red. She missed the sound of his deep voice regaling her with some wild tail or the cheerful hum that he unconsciously emitted while he cooked. She even missed Dembe’s heavy footsteps in the house.

Not wanting to be dragged down by depression, Liz rolled off the bed and bounded down the stairs, intent on busying herself until Aram arrived.

*****

“Are you sure that everything is ready?” Red dropped into the chair across from Dembe.

The younger man released an irritated sigh. “Yes, Raymond, for the hundredth time, everything is just as you wanted it.”

“I’m sorry, my friend.” Red leaned back against the leather, taking mild comfort in the sound of the jet’s turbine engines. “I just want this to be perfect.”

Dembe regarded the man who had saved his life when he was just a boy. “Everything will be fine, Raymond. I handled everything personally.”

Red smiled at his best friend. “Thank you.”

*****

At the sound of the doorbell, Liz looked up from the book that she had lost herself in to distract herself from Red. She threw a quick look at the wall clock and untangled herself from the cashmere blanket. She put the book back on the shelf and headed to the door, smiling when Aram’s excited face came into view.

“Hey, Liz!”

“Hello, Aram.” She opened the door wider and stepped aside. “Come in.”

Aram crossed the threshold, holding up a large brown paper bag. “I brought Pad Thai.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Liz chuckled, taking the food from her colleague and heading towards the kitchen with Aram in tow.

“So...what’s going on, on Saturday?” Aram shrugged out of his coat, draping it over one of the dining room chairs.

Liz putzed around the kitchen, spooning the concoction of rice noodles, eggs, tofu, and beef onto plates. “Nothing. Why?”

“Well, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?

“Yeah, and?”

“I dunno, I just figured you’d have plans.” Aram shifted on the balls of his feet. “I know Reddington is out of town...”

Liz gestured for him to sit as she placed a plate in front of him. “I don’t have anything planned, Aram.”

“Well...how about dinner?” Aram offered her a friendly smile. “Nothing too fancy, just you and me.”

Liz mulled it over. Every inch of her wanted to bail and just stay home, but her resolve to not stay at home like a dog missing it’s owner came back full force.

“That sounds great, Aram, thank you.”

*****

“Grazie, Pietro.” Red beamed as he took the bag from the tall man.

“Prego, Signor Reddington.” Pietro extended a hand towards Red. “Everything is just as you requested.”

Red nodded, accepting the proffered hand. “Wonderful.”

*****

Liz’s head hit the pillow as the rhythmic pulse of her phone vibrating against the nightstand resounded in the silent room. She flung her arm out, grabbing the device, not bothering to look at the caller id. She knew it was him.

_“Hey, sweetheart.”_

“Hey, Red. Landed safely I see.”

_“Forty-five minutes ago, just got cell service.”_

“How was the flight?”

_“Uneventful, but Dembe indulged me and we played chess for pretty much the entire flight.”_

Liz let out a chuckle. “You do realize that now you need to give that man a hefty raise, don’t you?”

_“Ha! That’s exactly what he said! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was a set-up.”_

Red’s warm laugh washed over Liz, relaxing her.

_“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I have to get some sleep; one of my meetings is first thing.”_

“And we both know what a morning person you are,” Liz laughed. “Sleep well and please be safe tomorrow.”

_“I will, I promise. I’ll call you when I get a chance, okay? I love you.”_

“Deal. I love you too, Red.”

*****

When Liz walked off the elevator of the Post Office on Thursday morning, she was greeted with early wishes for a happy birthday by many different agents. She received a few cards and one agent who she had conversed with when she first began at the Post Office had brought her a homemade cupcake, which she gratefully devoured.

Finally making it to her shared office, Liz smiled as she spied more cards piled on top of her paperwork. She took a moment to open and read each card, silently reminding herself to personally thank those who had left names.

“Good morning, Liz.”

She looked up as Donald Ressler strolled into the office, depositing his jacket on the coat rack.

“Morning, Don.”

Ressler nodded towards the pile of Hallmarks. “Thought your birthday was tomorrow.”

“It is, these are just from people who won’t see me until Monday.”

Ressler opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Liz’s office phone ringing.

“Keen...be right down, Aram.” She shrugged at Ressler’s questioning look. “I’m needed downstairs, apparently.”

Without waiting for an invitation, Ressler lead the way to the main floor. As they rounded the corner, Liz saw the rest of the Task Force standing in a semicircle, their backs towards her. Samar was the first one to notice them approaching and she took a step back from the group.

“Good morning, Liz. This just came for you.” She gestured to the medium-sized box that was resting on Aram’s desk.

The group moved aside to allow her access, but their curiosity got the better of them and they quickly crowded around her.

Liz detached the card from the top of the box and slowly removed it from it’s envelope.

_Lizzie,_

_I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am that I cannot be there with you for your birthday tomorrow. I know it’s a full day early, but I just couldn’t resist. Happy Birthday, sweetheart._

_Love,  
R.R_

Placing the card on the table, Liz pulled the top off the box and peered inside, feeling her heart flutter as she stared at the contents.

“Keen, what is it?” Ressler’s voice broke through her moment.

Carefully, Liz extracted a small black marble vase filled with red and white roses. She spotted another card tucked away near the stems of the flowers. Gently pulling it free, she read the card aloud.

_Lizzie,_

_Baz will be by tomorrow to pick you up at 12:45 to take you the Spa at the Mandarin Oriental where you will be treated to a full body heated rock massage, a delectable hot milk and honey pedicure, and a naturopathic holistic facial._

_R.R_

“Wow!” Aram’s awe-filled voice spoke for the members of the Task Force.

Liz smiled and continued to admire the flowers and card. Saturday could not come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta abeautifulmessofcontradictions.

“Aram, good morning.” Red reclined against the jet’s lush seats, his legs crossed at the ankle and a glass of scotch in his hand.

_“Good morning, Mr. Reddington, sir.”_

Red chuckled at the apprehension in the young man's voice. “Aram, we’ve been working together for over three years now; I consider you a friend. My friends call me Red.”

_“Sorry...Red.”_

“Is everything ready?”

_“Just about. She agreed to have dinner with me; I just need to know where to take her.”_

Red tipped a finger’s worth of the amber liquid down his throat. “I’ve made reservations at Perry’s Restaurant for seven.”

_“That’s perfect.”_

*****

Liz awoke to the burn of the sun’s rays filtering through the drapes. Begrudgingly, she pushed the blankets from her body and a small shiver ran up her spine as the cold air hit her. Grumbling sleepily, she roused herself from the comfort of the cotton sheets and padded to the bathroom, glancing at the clock as she passed by.

_12:20...shit!_

She had slept in and Baz would be knocking on her door in twenty-five minutes. Quickly, she splashed some cold water on her face and threw on clothes that were appropriate to venture out of the house in. She was looking forward to spending the day at the spa and ending it with a nice dinner with Aram.

She grabbed her phone, disappointment filling her chest at the absence of a phone call or text message from Red. Her dismay was short-lived as her phone began to vibrate and Red’s name appeared on the caller ID.

“Happy Birthday, Elizabeth.”

“I thought you had forgotten.”

_“Never, sweetheart. You almost ready for today? Baz should be by any minute.”_

Liz slipped her bare feet into a pair of flip-flops and made her way downstairs. “Yes, I am. Thank you for this. I’m the envy of everyone at the Post Office.”

Red’s chuckle made her smile.

_“I’m glad. What time are you having dinner with Aram?”_

“How did you know about that?”

_“He called me. Poor boy felt like he needed my permission to have dinner with you.”_

Liz barked out a laugh. “Did he really? That’s sweet.”

_“He’s a sweet guy, like a little cinnamon roll.”_

“Oh, god!” Liz let out an uncharacteristic guffaw. “A cinnamon roll, yup, definitely going to tell him about that one.”

_“I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.”_

Liz jerked her head up at the sound of a heavy fist connecting with her wood door. “Oh, Baz’s here.”

_“Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

*****

Liz rolled her head loosely on her shoulders in the back of the chauffeured car, basking in the supple feeling of her muscles being unbound and totally free of any stress. The day had been perfect; she couldn’t remember ever having felt so pampered. As if the spa treatments hadn’t been sumptuous enough, they had been accompanied by neverending glasses of sparkling cider, punctuated by a refreshing luncheon in the midst of the day’s luxuries.

She rested against the headrest on her way to meet Aram. She had been looking forward to their dinner all day. Red’s absence had created a void that she was trying desperately not to focus on and having dinner plans with a friend gave her something to look forward to, something to center her attention on and she was, again, grateful that he had offered.

Finally, the vehicle came to a stop outside of a elegant establishment with a luminous sign that announced the name Perry’s. Her eyes widened; she would not have anticipated this caliber of restaurant from someone living on a government salary. For a brief moment, she suspected that the young agent may have had assistance from a certain wealthy benefactor.

Gracefully, Liz accepted Baz’s offered hand and exited the car. A genuine smile crossed her features as Aram approached her from the portico.

“Hey, Liz.”

Aram took her by the arm and lead her swiftly to the elevators inside.

“You look beautiful,” he complimented her.

“Why, thank you.” She smiled up at him in gratitude.

They chatted companionably about the day’s work as they waited for their elevator to arrive. Suddenly, Aram turned to her, producing a black satin blindfold from his suit pocket.

“What is that for?” Her eyes widened in mock alarm.

Aram chuckled, holding the fabric out to her. “Indulge me? It’s a surprise.”

Liz regarded him suspiciously for a moment with narrowed eyes before she sighed, her face softening. “Oh, alright. I _do_ love surprises.”

They stepped into the mirrored elevator car and Aram swiftly covered her eyes with the soft blindfold.

She stood in tense anticipation as they climbed steadily to the rooftop restaurant. When the final ding announced their arrival, she allowed him to lead her by the elbow, winding a careful path around tables and other curious diners. Finally, he helped her into her chair, scooting her into the table.

She felt him lean down close to her ear.

“Count to thirty, then remove the blindfold.” He squeezed her shoulder softly when she opened her mouth to protest. “Trust me.”

She conceded with a nod and relaxed against the chair.

“Thank you.”

Liz began to count when she felt Aram’s hands leave her bare shoulders. In the short span of thirty seconds, Liz was able to pick up on the aroma of seafood, the clatter of plates, the sloshing of liquid in a glass, and the rustling of Aram’s clothing as he sat down beside her.

By the time she reached thirty, Liz was on the verge of excitement, so much so that she had to force herself to refrain from tearing the satin from her face, remembering that they were not completely alone in the restaurant. Delicately, she slipped the fabric from her eyes, blinking a few times as her vision returned and she lifted her head to grace Aram with another smile.

Her smile intensified, tears threatening to escape when, instead of deep brown eyes, she saw a familiar pair of irises tinted green.

“Happy birthday, Lizzie.”

“Red?” Joyful tears fell from her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Red let out a soft chuckle. “It’s your birthday; where else would I be?”

“But...your meeting?”

He reached across the short expanse of table, slipping his hand into hers. “No meeting, sweetheart.” He tilted his head at her surprised look. “I told you criminals were notorious liars.”

Liz hastily wiped at the tears on her face and leaned forward, capturing Red’s lips with her own.

“Thank you,” she murmured against his lips.

“It should be me thanking _you_.”

Liz settled back against her chair, their hands still entwined. “What for?”

“For all those times you stood for me, for all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrongs that you made right.” Red gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful, baby”

Liz gazed at him in amusement; laughter threatened to escape her body. “Did you just quote Celine Dion?”

Red smiled playfully. “Say what you will about her, the woman can sing.”

Dinner, as always, was a pleasant affair. They ate, drank, and openly chatted about everything and anything, just enjoying being in each other’s company without the weight of their everyday lives bearing down on them.

They enjoyed the most sumptuous cuisine and Liz reflected on the sudden turn toward elegance her life had taken when she began dating the infamous billionaire. She was quickly growing accustomed to his penchants for the finer things in life, at least where dinners were concerned, she noted with a sly smile to herself.

“Are you still hungry? We can order more if you want?” Red offered as he topped off his glass of wine.

Liz shook her head. “No, I’m good. I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

“Well in that case...” Red pushed his chair back, rising to his feet as he dropped his napkin onto his plate. He smiled at her confused look but did not offer an explanation, instead he held his hand out to her and pulled her up from her seat.

“Red, wh-”

He pressed a finger to her lips. Red took her hand in his, staring deeply into her eyes, and took a deep breath, dropping to one knee in front of her.

“Red?”

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and her eyebrows shot skyward, tears viciously attacking her eyes. She vaguely registered the other patrons nearby quieting down as they turned their attention to them.

“Elizabeth, sweetheart, I know we haven’t had the best start to our relationship. We’ve had our ups and downs, and pens in necks.”

She giggled at that.

“But after everything we’ve been through, all the people we’ve lost, all the hurt we’ve endured, we’ve finally found our way to each other. You deserve the very best Lizzie and you deserve someone who will love you without end. I want to be that someone. I would burn this world down for you.”

Never taking his eyes from hers, Red pulled a small black box from inside his jacket and opened it for her.

“Sweetheart, you are my North Star and I’ve finally found my way home. Elizabeth Keen, will you marry me?”

A huge smile crept onto her face and she nodded frantically through the haze of tears streaming down her face. “Yes, Red, yes, I will marry you.”

Red let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Polite applause from the other diners resonated in his ears as he slipped the ring on her finger.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and drew him to her lips in a fierce kiss. Red responded, pulling her more tightly to him, and deepened the kiss. Finally, after a period of time that was slightly less than decent for a public kiss, he pulled away and gently wiped away her tears.

“You ok?” he asked her carefully, smoothing back a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Liz nodded happily. “Red? Let’s go home.”

His lips quirked into a smile. “You don’t want dessert?”

“I want _you_. We can take dessert to go.”

His smile blossomed on his face and Red turned swiftly to signal for the check.

*****

Later that night, Liz was lying in bed curled up against Red who had long since fallen asleep. Her fingers gently playing with the hair on his chest, her body still tingling from their earlier enthusiastic bout of love making. She stopped when the moonlight caught her finger causing her ring to sparkle.

Red shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer.

She knew he needed his sleep but she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. She wanted to feel his hands running over her body, wanted to feel him buried deep inside her. Gently, she coaxed him onto his back, taking care not to wake him just yet. She pressed feather light kisses all over his face, moving down to his neck, satisfied that she had covered everything with her lips. She smiled as he moved his head, offering her his neck, even in sleep. She peppered light kisses down his neck and across his shoulders, over his pectoral muscles. Slowly, she pulled down the sheets, grinning when she saw he was already hard.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do something about this predicament you’ve put me in?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. “Jesus, Red! Don’t scare me like that again.”

He answered her with a deep laugh.

“Asshole.” Her playful tone belied her words.

Without warning, she found herself on her back, Red hovering between her parted thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips fusing with his.

“Yet you agreed to marry me.” He took her hand and placed a kiss to the third finger of her left hand, just below the diamond ring that now adorned it. “And you’re carrying my child…our child.” He shifted down and placed kisses against her stomach before sliding back up coming nose to nose with her.

Nuzzling his face with her nose, she whispered, “Make love to me, Raymond.”

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her answering sigh urged him to continue his exploration of her body. He dropped his head to her chest, gently sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb across the other one.

“Mmm...Red.”

He shifted, pulling her other nipple into his mouth. Her legs tightened around his waist, urging him to make them one. Her nails dug into his scalp, jerking his head up so she could fasten her lips to him. Her tongue lapped against his throat, biting her way up to his ear. She ran her tongue around the shell delicately before sucking his lobe into her mouth, her teeth scraping against his skin, eliciting a deep moan from him.

"Lizzie..."

His lips found hers once more and another rush of arousal spread through her body as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Her hips bucked forward, rubbing her heat against his erection, and he caved. His lips sought her neck as he gripped his shaft, slowly feeding inch after inch of his hard length into her body.

Red heard her familiar groan and smiled, starting off slowly, watching the pleasure wash over her face. Her legs tightened around him, begging him wordlessly to move faster, harder. His answering thrusts were deeper, more intense. She clung to him, one hand holding his head fast to her neck, the other gripping his shoulders tightly. He tasted the sweat on her neck as she meet him thrust for thrust. Her hand slid across his back, across the thin layer of sweat that now coated them both, and gripped his ass, urging him to go faster.

“Ray, please…faster, please…I’m so close.”

“Unwrap your legs for me, Lizzie.”

She did as she was told and he immediately sped up, drawing almost completely out of her before slamming back in. Her muscles contracted around him and he quickened his strokes, his climax approaching quickly.

His name tore from her throat in a hoarse cry as her release ripped through her body. The warm tightness of her inner walls contracting around him triggered his own orgasm. His arms gave up and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

He kissed her gently, resting inside her a few more moments before rolling away, their sighs in sync as he slowly slipped out of her. Quickly, he pulled her back to him, spooning her back. He placed a protective hand on her abdomen.

"I love you, Elizabeth.” He pressed a kiss against the back of her neck and stroked his thumb over her belly button. “And you too, little one.”

“Thank you for today, Red.” Liz brought her own hand down to cover his. “This was definitely one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a long time.”

Red buried his face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. “Mmm, and there will be plenty more to come. I will never miss a birthday.”

“Good night, Red.” Her words were barely understandable through the deep yawn.

Red chuckled. “Good night, Lizzie.”

He closed his eyes and let the soft sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so abeautifulmessofcontradictions pretty much wrote this whole chapter. It was not intended but she had an idea and I just let her have carté balance!

Red wiped his palms on his thighs for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. He paced down the side aisle of the cathedral, the tails of his tux swishing against his legs impatiently. He paused to distract himself with a stained glass window, standing in the shadows of the dusky evening light that filtered through.

He took a deep breath. He had never thought he would be doing this again, about to be standing at the end of a long church aisle, waiting for the woman of his dreams to make him the happiest he would ever be, yet here they were. When she had suggested a big wedding, he had been surprised; something small and intimate seemed much more her style, but she had wanted to proclaim their love in the most public way possible. Whether it was truly for that reason or perhaps to put distance between them and her former, failed marriage, he didn’t know. He didn’t care, either. The only thing that mattered to him was that at the end of the day, she would be his.

Red turned suddenly at Aram’s approach behind him, hands twisting anxiously in front of his cumberbund as he waited with impaitent eyes.

“She’s ready.”

He let out a sigh he hadn’t known he was holding, his shoulders sagging slightly in relief. He had gladly given in to everything she had suggested, but the waiting for the actual ceremony now that the day was here had been torture.

“Good.” He moved past Aram towards the altar, then stopped and turned. “How is she?”

A smile blossomed across the young agent’s face. “She’s good. Excited. She’s...she’s ready for this.”

An answering smile spread from his lips to his eyes. “Thank you, Aram. I...we’re so grateful for your friendship.”

Aram blushed at the admission, nodded once, and then turned away to return to Liz’s dressing room.

Red continued on, passing aisle after aisle festooned with red and black ribbons affixed to pews, to his position at the front of the church and waited in front of the surprisingly full house. He chuckled at the memory of the many wedding conversations they’d had about theme and color schemes, flower arrangements and seating charts. He had almost fallen out of his chair when she had suggested “Partners in Crime” as their invitation slogan.

And now, the moment was finally here. He fiddled with his white bowtie, meeting the gaze of various people in the crowd with a smile. Harold Cooper nodded at him from the front pew of the bride’s side and he returned the gesture. Dembe stepped into place at his side.

“You have the rings, right?”

“Yes, Raymond.” The soothing deepness of his friend’s voice calmed him, as it was meant to, even if his words held a hint of a patronizing tone.

Red dipped his head, “Sorry.”

Dembe clapped a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “Everything is going to be perfect. You’re ready for this. I know you are nervous, but she is the one. Elizabeth is the one you’ve been waiting for all this time.”

“I just keep waiting to wake up from this dream.” Red sighed.

They were interrupted by the opening strains of the wedding march. Red’s eyes were drawn to the back of the church like a magnet. All of the day’s pent-up longing bloomed in his chest and was washed away at the sight of her, like a wave cresting and breaking on the shore.

His eyes met hers as she covered the distance between them on Agent Ressler’s arm, her glowing smile radiating her happiness at him. She had wanted this, even more than he. There was a fierce desire in her to belong that matched his fervor to make her his.

She glided toward him, radiant in a custom Pnina Tornai creation, a vision in white and ivory and silver finishes. The bouquet of crimson roses trembled in her grasp as she made her way, betraying her nerves. Her eyes stayed on his elegant face until she reached him and Ressler gently placed her hand on his arm.

“Hey there.” Her voice was soft as she smiled up at him sweetly.

“Hey,” he returned, his smile matching hers.

Together, they turned toward the officiant, ready, expectant.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Raymond and Elizabeth in holy matrimony...”

The ceremony was a blur of words and music, prompts and responses and suddenly, she was facing him with a ring in her hand, Samar standing behind her holding her bouquet, and Dembe was pressing the wedding band into his palm.

“The bride and groom have written their own vows.” The priest gestured to Red. “Raymond.”

Red grasped both of Liz’s hands in his. “Lizzie, from the moment I laid eyes on you, my life was forever changed. I wanted nothing more than to break my chains and steal you away. You are the embodiment of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. You are my redemption. There isn’t another soul on this planet who has ever made me half the person I am, when I’m with you.” He chuckled. “I knew I loved you from the moment you rammed that pen into my neck.”

He paused at the twittering of laughter from the audience. Liz peered up at him, her eyes dancing with mirth. He took a deep breath and continued.

“For years, I have successfully evaded apprehension and yet, somehow, you have managed to capture my heart, and I am forever a prisoner of your love. I promise to love and care for you and I will do everything in my power be worthy of your love. I promise to be your protector in this life and the next. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend and husband.”

As his words died away, Red slipped the thin platinum band on her finger. Liz gazed up at him with tears glittering in her eyes and cleared her throat before speaking her own words of love back.

“Raymond, I’ve spent most of my life searching for a home, a family, a place to belong. I thought I had that once before, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. With you, I have finally found my home and now that I have you, all of those unanswered questions are no longer as important. And for the first time in a very long time, I am more concerned with the future than with the past.”

Liz brought his hand to her slightly rounded belly.

“I am so excited to start our life, our family, with you. I have made so many mistakes; I never thought I would ever get a second chance but you, you are my second chance at happiness. I love you, with every ounce of my being.”

When at last he could press his lips against hers, he did so tastefully, nothing that would elicit catcalls from the audience. And finally, they turned with hands entwined together, and ran laughing down the aisle between rows of family, trusted business associates, co-workers, and friends. They burst into the sunlight and Red wrapped her in an elated kiss before pulling her into the waiting limo.

“Red!” she laughed, “We were supposed to thank everyone for coming.”

“We’ll greet them at the reception hall,” he growled. “I needed you alone for five minutes.”

Liz laughed up at him, her eyes sparkling with all the joy she felt in this moment. She placed the palm of one hand against his cheek, gazing into his eyes, and pulled him towards her. Their lips met in a kiss much too passionate for public display.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you back.”

Liz rested her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the ride, careful not to disturb her hair. She stared at their entwined hands resting on his knee, their rings a perfect reflection of their unity. She squeezed his fingers and he answered with his own.

Red pressed his lips to the crown of her head, smiling contentedly. Together they settled back against the cool leather seats, basking in their post-wedding bliss.

*****

Hours later, after they had eaten and thanked all their friends and been toasted countless times, it was finally time for the first dance. Red took her in his arms and they swayed slowly across the floor to John Legend’s “All of Me” as he hummed softly in her ear. Liz smiled against his shoulder and lost herself in the strength and surety of his arms. She let him lead, remembering their first dance at the embassy so many years ago. He twirled her gracefully one last time and dipped her toward to floor to the applause of all their guests.

Liz ducked back to the table to prepare for the ceremonial bouquet and garter toss. Samar handed her flowers over with a grin. The DJ called for all single women and they gathered around Liz on the dance floor in anticipation. Astonishingly, the bouquet flew straight into her Maid of Honor’s surprised hands. Samar let out a little squeak of astonishment and Liz hugged her fiercely, whispering good wishes in her ear.

She turned to see Red grinning at her wolfishly, one hand outstretched in invitation to the single chair in the middle of the floor. A raunchy bump and grind song came over the speakers as she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. She joined him good-naturedly while he returned to their table, removing his tuxedo jacket and draping it over the back of his chair. A predatory grin spread across Red’s face as he stalked towards his seated bride. He dropped to his knees in front of her and grasped the hem of her dress between his fingers, raising it ever so slowly before his hands disappeared completely from view.

Liz twitched as his warm hand rested on her ankle as he removed one of her stilettos. He met her eyes as his hands began their slow ascent. Liz shook her head at the gleam in Red’s eyes, and quickly his head dipped under ivory fabric. Her gasp was lost against the heavy beat as his lips pressed softly against her thigh and for a brief moment she suspected that her husband would take this one step further.

Red chuckled as he felt her leg tense under his lips, he was sorely tempted to draw this out, to make her squirm in front of all their friends but he was a selfish man and was not willing to share that side of Liz with anyone. Quickly he skimmed up the expanse of her leg, took the thin piece of fabric between his teeth, and slowly pulled it off of her.

Red rose to his feet, the garter held loftily above his head in triumph, to the cheers of all the men in the room. He flung the scrap of lace and satin into the waiting crowd, and unintentionally, right at Aram’s chest. The others pounded the stunned young man on the back with congratulations. Samar was dragged out onto the dance floor amid cheers and catcalls and shoved into Aram’s arms. They stood staring at each other uncomfortably as a slow song began. Finally, Samar shrugged and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they swayed at a simple tempo to the song.

Liz and Red retreated to the edge of the dance floor to watch their friends.

“That was deliberate,” she accused, her lips close to his ear.

He merely smiled at her and raised his hands in mock surprise.

The only thing left to do was cut the cake and say their farewells, all of which they dispatched with within the hour. Suddenly, they were alone again in the back of the limo speeding towards the airport.

“Thank you.” Liz sighed as she pulled her shoes off and rubbed the side of her foot.

“Whatever for?” Red motioned for her to turn and put her feet in his lap.

She reclined against her door as he massaged first one foot and then the other for her. “For giving me the perfect wedding and the perfect start to our new life.”

He smiled across at her in the darkness. “It was entirely my pleasure, sweetheart.”

“Really, Red, the whole day was exactly as I’d imagined it.”

He squeezed her foot. “Me, too.”

She closed her eyes, her head resting against the window, and gave into the delicious sensations her new husband was creating.

Red grinned to himself. He was insanely happy, exuberant in a way he had never dared to hope he would feel again. This woman was his life; she was precious to him in a way that no one ever had been before and he planned to do anything to keep her happy and safe. His thoughts drifted to the private honeymoon island he had booked for them. Soon, their jet would be flying them to Tahiti for two weeks with a secluded staff to cater to their every whim and nothing else to compete with him for her attentions. They would snorkel and swim, hike and sunbathe; they would _relax_.

Liz’s eyes popped open and her hand flew to her stomach in alarm. She bolted upright in the seat and Red reacted instantaneously, lurching forward, his hands on her forearms.

“Lizzie? What is it? Are you alright?”

She raised wide eyes to meet his frightened gaze. “Red,” she whispered. She groped for his hand in the darkness, pressing it against her abdomen. “The baby...the baby just kicked!”

She watched his expression change, his features slowly transforming from worried to jubilant as he registered his baby’s first movement inside his wife’s body.

“Oh, my god.” His voice was filled with wonder, in awe of this new life interacting with them. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

Liz cupped the back of his neck with her hand and breathed with him, their hands enjoined over her stomach.

“I love you so, so much.” Her whispered words were warm against his skin.

Fervently, Red kissed her, sealing them together with their child in this new union. And there, in the back of a car racing towards their honeymoon, they started the next chapter of their new life together.


End file.
